


死而复生

by Shadowzfc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fake Character Death, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Horcrux Hunting, Humor, M/M, Regulus Black Lives, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowzfc/pseuds/Shadowzfc
Summary: 摄魂怪到小惠金区来的那一晚，哈利压根不需要自己施守护神咒。有个已死之人代他这么做了。雷古勒斯·布莱克花了将近16年隐于黑暗、寻找魂器，现在他做好准备重新现身、面对他的哥哥和落在身后的朋友。
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	死而复生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ragtag Heroes (Raise the Dead Reprise)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159579) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



西弗勒斯·斯内普的一生中有许多遗憾。许多事情希望重来，许多岔路希望重走。在那一列长长的清单上，除却莉莉和加入食死徒以外，有一件事他最为后悔莫及。有个早已离世的幽灵时常出现在梦境。明亮的灰色眼睛注视着他，精致的面孔在他面前。那天，他们照常结束了与黑暗公爵的会面，雷古勒斯走近他，迟疑着抬手触碰他的手臂。

“西弗勒斯。” 雷古勒斯·布莱克那时说：“西弗勒斯，我能和你说几句吗？”

但那时的西弗勒斯是个冷血残酷的人，对他人的感受漠不关心，因为他自己的心早就破碎不堪。他甩开那只细瘦苍白、颤抖着的手，厉声说。“别烦我，布莱克。”他知道年轻的男孩对自己有感觉，这给他带来了狠毒的快感。“你那可悲的迷恋令人作呕。别擅自揣测——”

男孩的脸变得煞白。那时他真的还只是个孩子。刚成年；与其说是食死徒，不如说是黑暗公爵的研究顾问；能进黑暗公爵的核心圈子完全是拜他的家族所赐。“不。”他那时答道。直到现在，经历了时间洗礼、岁月冲蚀和悲剧的打击，西弗勒斯才能听出那声音包含的绝望。“不，西弗勒斯，我想说的不是那个。而是——你曾经和一个麻瓜种女孩莉莉是朋友——”

这句话毁了整场谈话。西弗勒斯猛地转向雷古勒斯，在开口前已用魔杖抵着后者脖颈。“闭上你的嘴，布莱克。”他恶毒地低声咒骂，给这个触犯自己原则的人来了个狠咒。然后转身离开，任由脸色灰白的男孩在那流着血痛苦地喘息，把男孩留在阴影里。

时至今日，西弗勒斯还在想他是不是最后一个看见雷古勒斯·布莱克的人。

西弗勒斯往后仰起头，枕在扶手椅的椅背上，闭上眼睛。今晚算是暖和，但地牢一向是湿冷的，壁炉里常年生着火。炉火让他的居所勉强能够住人，他通常也喜欢看着火光跳动闪烁。但此刻温暖的炉火没能带来慰藉，他被充斥着过往的梦攉住了。 

_麻瓜种_ ，雷古勒斯是这么说的。西弗勒斯翻来覆去想了几年。 _麻瓜种_ ，而不是他们理应说的、他们被要求说的 _泥巴种_ 。如果被其他人听到，肯定要面临严峻的惩罚。那么为什么雷古勒斯——温文尔雅、内敛、书呆子性子的雷古勒斯，除魔法研究方向以外更像拉文克劳而非斯莱特林的雷古勒斯，会用这个名词？

那次对话后不久他就失踪了，消失得无影无踪。不论黑暗公爵如何咆哮、嘶吼、召唤，他都没有踪迹。最终他被当成凤凰社杖下又一亡魂，写在死者名录。但直至此时此刻，西弗勒斯仍在怀疑。那一晚他看见的眼神，他看见了恐惧，但也看见了拼死一搏的决然。雷古勒斯是否真的死于凤凰社之手？还是他做了什么旁人不敢想象的事、背叛了黑暗公爵？有一点毋庸置疑，他确实死了。他母亲确认了他的死。沃尔布加没显露多少丧子之痛，倒是毫不掩饰满腔怒火，发指眦裂。有没有可能雷古勒斯选择一死了之以逃离伏地魔的魔爪？有没有可能，如果那一晚西弗勒斯耐心听他说完，能够改变他的决定、为他找到另一条出路？

花那么多时间思考那个男孩的事是毫无道理的。虽说如此，西弗勒斯已经把这件事压在心底多年。就像是参与了一场谋杀，虽说拿着屠刀举着魔杖的不是他本人。但他是那个冰冷漠然的旁观者。那场对话里，他对待那男孩毫无必要的残酷。那男孩从未伤害过他、从来没帮过他哥哥欺凌自己；甚至还试过阻止他哥哥的恶行，纵然徒劳无果。那男孩看他的眼睛从来都是明亮的、带着崇拜。但西弗勒斯从来没认真对待过、回应过他。只对着男孩难以掩饰的爱慕嘲弄奚落。

西弗勒斯亲手杀过人，但这件事……

雷古勒斯·布莱克的死，且不论西弗勒斯该不该受责，确实梗在他心中，一直难以释怀。

手臂上的黑魔印记传来刺痛，提醒着被标记的人它的存在。西弗勒斯闭着眼感受着炉火的光热。一小时后有个凤凰社会议，在布莱克家的祖屋，那栋搞得人神经兮兮的坟墓。一想到那屋子西弗勒斯就不禁涌起一种不详的恶心感。

虽说如此，他还是会去的。

他当然会去。

赎罪这种东西就如西西弗斯的石头，但他决定为此奋力一生。不仅是为了莉莉，或者莉莉那个混账儿子，更是为了其他所有他没能成功拯救的人。

如果说雷古勒斯·布莱克那恳切的灰色眼眸比起其他人在他脑海里出现得更频繁……

感谢梅林，他是房间里唯一一个能摄神取念的人。

摄魂怪来了。它们在黑暗阴影里滑行靠近，吸收榨取着空间中的一切光亮。哈利举起魔杖磕绊着退后，耳边响起瘆人的尖叫和疯狂的笑声。他努力在脑海里搜寻快乐的回忆——赶紧想起点什么、什么都行，像是回霍格沃兹上学、火弩箭、能和西里斯一起生活——准备开口施咒。

这时昏暗中有个温和的声音响起。“呼神护卫。”

一道银光闪过，有什么闪光的东西从哈利身边掠过，冲散了面前的两只摄魂怪并把它们驱逐回黑暗之中。随着摄魂怪退去，夏日的热浪又重新席卷了空间。被吸去的光亮也重新释放，化为几道光束回归到星星、月亮和路两旁的路灯中。

面前的守护神停脚步转过身。哈利能看出来那是一只巨大的狗，看起来莫名熟悉，从大小和形态来看几乎像是狗灵（grim）。它朝哈利、还在啜泣的达力、还有它的召唤者看了一会，然后化为光片消失了。

哈利摒住呼吸、珍惜这难得的一刻平静。他傻乎乎地放松下来，垂下魔杖，转过身看向召唤了守护神的巫师。这人刚刚很可能救了他和达力，至少让哈利躲过了被开除的厄运。因为哈利还未成年不能施法，而且他已经有过案底了。他不确定魔法部会怎么处理，参考福吉此前的态度，恐怕不会愉快。

“谢谢。”哈利开口说，同时也抓紧了魔杖。毕竟现在伏地魔复活了，哪怕他整个暑假都被困在这没听到什么消息，他还是知道要谨慎行事。眼前这个人一袭深色长袍、头戴长勾帽，显然不常在魔法界外走动，又或者单纯是懒得花精力混进麻瓜。哈利能看清的只有他发着光的魔杖和脚上穿的龙皮靴。

这人看了一眼还在灵魂出窍的达力，然后转向哈利，显然认定达力微不足道。“不出意外的话，你便是哈利波特。”他说道。他说话的声音低沉而有修养，语调和措辞都很慎重。

“没错。”哈利谨慎地回答，攥着魔杖的手更紧了。不过就算那群摄魂怪是伏地魔派来的，同时派个人来救下他也没什么好处。“你是谁？”

“一个朋友。”那人轻松地说。“我们有一个共同的敌人，也有很多共同的朋友。不过你也许不会这么称呼他们。”他举起两只手，让哈利看清他手里没拿着魔杖，然后缓缓拉下勾帽。

哈利眨眨眼，因为太过震惊而后退一步。“西里斯？”他问道，但话刚出口他就知道不可能是真的。虽然这个人的脸和西里斯很相像，但显然他的骨架比哈利教父的要小一些、体格也没有那么壮实——比起追球手更像找球手，哈利想，接着又好笑地猜想起赫敏要是知道他用魁地奇术语思考会有什么反应。并且面前这人及肩的长发比西里斯的更直，在昏暗的路灯下几乎是蓝黑色。他的五官也比西里斯更精巧，尽管面庞瞧着没有西里斯那么苍老憔悴，仍能看出是个风波历遍人心看尽的人。

但他俩的眼睛如出一辙，一样是接近银色的亮灰，眼神同样带着温暖。

这人一阵大笑。笑声温和真挚，笑意也直达眼底，连脸上的皱纹都平展了些许。“显然不是。”他愉悦地说。“而且你要是当着他面这么讲，他估计会感到相当冒犯。我是他的弟弟，雷古勒斯·布莱克。”

哈利又眨眨眼，尽力回想西里斯是否提及过他的家庭。他想不起来，不过西里斯当然有——

“他认为我死了。”雷古勒斯补充道，似乎被自己的话逗乐，但语气里也捎带着惆怅。“恐怕所有人都认为我死了。这就是一个忠诚食死徒背叛黑暗公爵的下场。”他抬起手甩了个花，左边的袖子自动退后，露出下边的手臂。腥红的肌肤上刻着一个可怖的、鲜明的黑魔印记，那蛇头还在吐着信子。

哈利猛吸一口气，抬起魔杖，搜刮起所有能想到的狠咒。但开口前他又迟疑了。这个男人救了他，且不说是救了他一命，至少也让他免于未成年人施法的问责。而且他们平和地对话了超过半分钟，雷古勒斯也没动手杀他。以哈利过往的人生经历衡量，这算是个相当友好的初次见面了。

布莱克扬起一边的眉毛，但没有动作。“我背叛了他，”他再度开口，这回更加慎重。“在你出生一年前。差点因此而死。要不是我家的家养小精灵克利切救主心切，我已经死了。”这句话带着显而易见的喜爱，令哈利犹疑一下。因为食死徒们通常都是自视甚高、顽固不化的混蛋，他也见过马尔福一家是怎么对待多比的。纯血统巫师不都是这种人吗？

最终，哈利决定相信一次良善，放低魔杖后退几步。“那么你在这里做什么呢？”他问道。“如果所有人都相信你死了，为什么要出现在我面前？”

雷古勒斯含笑看他。他的笑容不如西里斯那么感情外溢，更为内敛。他看起来像是做了什么引以为傲的事。然后他转过身扶起达力，抓着达力的一边肩膀，试着让他站起来。“因为刚刚那种情形下你没有完好脱身的办法，至少我想不到。”他边说边行动。“要么你得违反未成年施法的禁令，要么就得遭受摄魂怪之吻——都不怎么秒。我已经盯着你好一段时间了，哈利。我要确保黑暗公爵没有找上门来，还得确保你们社里的保镖忠于职守。”达力或多或少站直了些，同时也发出痛苦地呻吟。雷古勒斯继续说：“先前负责看着你的那个混蛋早就幻影移行离开了，一点都没有回来的迹象。因此我觉得，要不就你们自己人里有叛徒，要不就是刚好有个混蛋一点责任感都没有。幸亏我也正打算结束隐姓埋名的生涯，正好赶上。”

听闻自己正被看守，哈利回过神来，发现自己一直盯着面前人。于是他放好魔杖，走前几步扶过达力另一边肩膀。“我很感激。”哈利赞同道，他表哥庞大的身躯即使有人帮忙也难以移动。 “不过……社组织？保镖？”

“邓布利多派来盯梢确保你安全的人。”雷古勒斯解释道。两人合力抬起达力，勉强磕绊着走出一步。“该死，这家伙别不是条鲸鱼吧。为什么需要击球手的时候他们却不在呢？”

哈利有气无力地笑出声。 “你打魁地奇？”他问道，渴望和巫师界建立任何一丁点联系。

雷古勒斯又对他微笑一下。他的笑容内敛而带一点狡黠，和西里斯完全不一样，但很适合他的脸。“没错。”他肯定道。“ 我从二年级开始就是斯莱特林队的找球手了，你父亲绝对讨厌我。你也是格兰芬多的找球手，对吧？”

哈利僵硬了一瞬——这人居然是斯莱特林——尽管也算意料之中，毕竟他曾是食死徒。不过他强迫自己抬腿向前，点头回应。“也许今年他们能让我们真的下场玩。“哈利乐观地说，想到去年自己和塞德里克看见魁地奇场变成树篱迷宫时惊悚的模样就好笑不已。虽然想到曾经与赫奇帕奇找球手的交集会不住心痛，但至少这还算一段美好的回忆，而不是他惨死的画面。

雷古勒斯哼了一声，领着他们转过街角走向德思礼家。“希望如此。”他赞同道。“去年我在英格兰，本来打算潜进霍格沃兹观看一场魁地奇看看你飞得怎么样。可惜该死的三强争霸赛占用球场占了一整年。但是一想到我哥哥的教子不明不白被卷进这种时刻会丧命的竞赛，心下就不舒坦。虽然其他观众显然没什么不安。”

雷古勒斯提起西里斯时带着一定的懊悔和喜爱，这让哈利疑惑地皱眉。“为什么……？”他迟疑了一下，犹豫着该不该问别人的私事，但最终好奇心还是占了上风。“为什么你没告诉他你还活着？”他快速挤出这句话。“西里斯两年前就逃出阿兹卡班了。你说你去年在英格兰……”

雷古勒斯轻叹一口气，停下脚步看向哈利。他脸上的皱纹一下子变得沧桑，声音里带着的懊悔浓厚起来。“啊，但你忘了。我曾经是个食死徒，西里斯和我断绝联系前关系就很恶劣。他是个不羁放纵、叛逆的儿子，16岁就离家出走逃到血统叛徒家去。而我则是黑暗家族所希望的完美儿子，在他离家后被迫当上了布莱克家的继承人。且不论其他，在对家族的看法上，我哥哥一向很偏执，我不认为能轻易改变他对我的看法。即使情况有些……特殊。况且我们属于不同的学院，这更是雪上加霜。”

说完他又重新迈开脚步，不过看起来有些伤感。哈利突然为之前自己听到雷古勒斯来自斯莱特林时的怀疑和沉默感到一丝愧疚。在霍格沃茨，学院之间泾渭分明，造成的隔阂会持续一生。想不到分院竟能将一个家庭残忍地分开——好吧，哈利知道自己会愿意为家庭献出一切，因此不禁觉得布莱克兄弟俩因分院而走上岔路实在愚蠢。

不过他也未曾放下怀疑和偏见地看待任何一个斯莱特林，所以他大概也没什么发言权。

像是察觉他的想法，雷古勒斯朝他狡黠一笑。他们总算来到了女贞路四号门口。“不必担心。”他边说边松开达力，让达力靠着门框滑落到地上坐成一滩。“不管怎样，我也是时候出来露面了。如果战争全面爆发、社里重组的话，我手里有他们急切需要的情报。西里斯也很快就能沉冤昭雪。”

“社里？”哈利再次询问道。雷古勒斯提及过这个名词，但哈利只能猜到它是个名称。听起来很重要很有分量。

“凤凰社。”雷古勒斯解释道。“黑暗公爵上一次发动战争时，他们是抵抗黑暗势力的带头力量。从我最近盯梢看见的面孔来看，邓布利多应该已经召集了他们。不过凤凰社是个秘密组织，不难理解他们为什么不写信通知你。大概是担心你的信件被拦截。”

一时间哈利仿佛坠入冰窟，胸腔中燃起怒火，难以呼吸。他试着压抑住怒火无视被背叛的苦涩。突然肩膀上搭上了一只手，哈利抬起头，看见雷古勒斯同情地看着他。

“我知道你很沮丧。”他静静地开口。“但请试着谅解。上一次黑暗公爵掌权时你还没出生，但假使他卷土重来、恢复当时的几分实力，凤凰社连一丝胜算都没有。不论召集多少人都没用。现在凤凰社的工作还处于绝对保密中，他们想要暗中打击黑暗公爵的势力，阻止他站稳脚跟。哈利，请你务必谅解，毕竟上一次战争死去了太多人。他们都很害怕噩梦重演。因此过度反应了。但在你被与世隔绝的同时，他们面临的是货真价实的战争。没有感情用事的余地，走错一步满盘皆输。假使黑暗公爵真的缴获有关凤凰社情报的信件……我不敢想象会有什么后果。”

刚刚退去的愧疚感又回来了，掩盖了先前哈利感到的寒意和沮丧。哈利畏缩一下，把视线从雷古勒斯身上移开。这个男人不顾自己性命背叛了伏地魔、放弃家族立场转向光明一方，而他现在却正恳求自己要忍耐。与他经历的相比，蒙在鼓里一段时间算什么。

雷古勒斯轻轻吐了一口气，放松下来，搭在哈利肩上的手掌用力按了一下，然后才彻底松开。“我知道你在德思礼家过的很糟糕。等待总是难熬的。我曾在黑暗中潜伏了16年——相信我，哈利，我明白你的感受。但情况允许的时候，一定要保持头脑冷静。黑暗公爵会趁你慌乱抓住你的死穴，他就是这样的人。你所能做的就是尽力抵抗，时刻保持警惕，时刻准备战斗。”

面对如此真挚的恳求，哈利唯有点头默默接受。 

雷古勒斯后退一步，对还抖得跟筛子似的达力扬起眉毛，然后叹了口气。“好吧。看来我们必然要走艰难的路子了。在没有守卫还被摄魂怪追捕的情况下，这个地方已经不再安全。”

“你要带我走？”哈利问道，在如释重负、欢欣雀跃的同时又有些谨慎。一方面，雷古勒斯从出现起就一直在帮忙，而且表现得礼貌友好。另一方面……他曾是、而且可能仍是一个食死徒。

他得到的回应是一个坚定的点头，布莱克说：“如果能让你放心些的话，我愿意立下誓言永不伤害你。不过我确实要带你到凤凰社去。先前我也提到过，我有情报要提供。而你也需要更妥善的保护，至少得比在这的保护好。让我来对付你的姨妈和姨丈——”讲到这时他的嘴角翘了一下，哈利绝对没在西里斯脸上看见过这神情，但这一定是纯血统专属的。“——你则收拾行李。如何？”

“先立誓。”哈利谨慎地说，不过心头的大石已经放下。去凤凰社就意味着能见到邓布利多，见到邓布利多就意味着能赶上形势、确保安全。

雷古勒斯顺从地从斗篷下抽出魔杖挥了一下，金色的丝线涌出魔杖包围住两人。“以魔法和灵魂起誓，”雷古勒斯正式严肃地开口。“哈利波特，我发誓对你没有恶意，并将尽己之力庇护你不落入黑暗公爵的魔爪，直到我的生命终结。”

身旁的金线变成了绿色，然后又转为赤红，最终回归成金色、消散在空气中。雷古勒斯再度向哈利微笑一下，然后伸手按向门铃。“打起精神。”他低声挖苦道。哈利不得不憋住笑意阻止自己咧开嘴，同时他也看见门后出现了佩妮的身影。

“Diddy！也是时候了，我都担心得不行——Diddy！你怎么了？”

但在佩妮开始恐慌或是转移注意力责骂哈利前，雷古勒斯举着魔杖向前一步，不顾出现在门廊里的费农，径自开口：“请原谅我们擅自侵入你的住宅，夫人。 但你的儿子险些被一只黑暗魔法生物攻击。把他扶到床上休息、喂点巧克力，过几个小时他就会恢复的。哈利，去吧。”

听到指示，哈利相当乐意地闪过他目瞪口呆的姨妈和还在结巴的姨丈，冲上楼梯，把费农疯狂的喊叫声抛在身后。雷古勒斯是个训练有素的巫师，看起来也很有头脑。显然他能照顾好自己，费农姨丈的大块头在他面前不算什么。德思礼一家可以气急跳脚喊喊骂骂，但在一个真正的巫师，而非一个指望他们提供食宿的未成年巫师面前，他们什么也做不了。

事实上也是如此。哈利刚把最后一点东西塞进行李箱，雷古勒斯就已经出现在他房门口。他看起来毫发无伤，但显然被惹毛了。他边走进房间边嘟哝：“如果这世上真的有麻瓜能证明黑暗公爵理论的正确性……”但当看见哈利那乱糟糟的行李箱，他便扬起眉毛止住话头。

“呃……”哈利定在原地，羞怯地开口。

不过雷古勒斯只是哼了一声，露出嘲弄的笑容。“你收拾的方式和我哥哥一模一样。”他边说边好笑地摇摇头，举起魔杖。“等一等。”雷古勒斯的魔杖一转一挥，行李箱里的东西都弹起来又重新落下，行李箱立刻变得整整齐齐井井有条了。甚至有几只袜子从床底下爬出来，自动叠好钻进行李箱。

“棒极了！”哈利说，现在他可以直接合上行李箱而不必坐在上面靠体重压着。“多谢。”

“小意思。”雷古勒斯再一挥魔杖，把行李箱和海德薇的笼子都变小，然后把它们递给哈利，后者则装进袋子。然后，在缓缓地深呼吸一次后，布莱克后退一步，像是在给自己壮胆一样微微颔首。“好。”他轻声说，短暂地闭了一下眼。“好了。”

自见面以来第一次，哈利设身处地从雷古勒斯的角度感受。一个前食死徒，16年来首次出现在大庭广众之中，重新面对视他为敌人而决绝的兄长，保护一个他自己承认讨厌他的学校旧识的儿子，仅仅因为哈利是那个兄长的教子。他看上去沉着坚定，但眼神中却含着复杂的情绪。

即使如此，他还是戴上了勾帽，示意哈利握住他手肘。“握紧了。”他指示道。“我隐隐猜到凤凰社总部在哪，并且只能随从显形带你去那。你试过随从显形吗？”看见哈利摇头，他的脸扭曲了一下。“啊，这会有点难受，但这是去那最快的方法了。抓紧我不要放手。要是你待会分体，和我哥哥解释会相当尴尬。”

哈利死死抓住雷古勒斯伸出的手臂。半秒后，天旋地转，他们从女贞路消失了。

雷古勒斯从来都不是个勇敢的人。他知道，也坦然接受。西里斯才是家族里的格兰芬多，他不是。他也从来不想和哥哥互换人生。对他来说，斯莱特林是个很好的学院。他喜欢所有形式的魔法，不论是献祭、魔咒还是魔药。但在魔法追求上，他是个不折不扣的斯莱特林，而非拉文克劳。他乐意探索所有领域的魔法，不论是黑暗魔法还是光明魔法，又或两者之间的灰色地带。这便是他年幼时崇拜黑暗公爵的原因。伏地魔从不忌惮使用古老的魔法，哪怕巫师界整体已经遗弃了它们。

当时雷古勒斯仅因为黑暗公爵在魔法上造诣高深学识渊博就追随决定他。可想而知，当意识到伏地魔本人堕落到何种境地时，他有多惊悚。黑暗公爵追求的不是魔法本身，而是魔法所能带来的结果和权力。

但此时此刻，站在自己家族祖屋门前的街道上，雷古勒斯无比希望能自己拥有一丝西里斯式的盲勇，哪怕这不符合斯莱特林精神。自己找上凤凰社毫无疑问是他干过最轻率的事。哪怕当初背叛黑暗公爵，他也缜密筹划了许久。是，他是没打算一直隐姓埋名躲在黑暗里，但他也没想到自己会不假思索抓住这次的机会立刻行动。可能他真的疯了，多年来独自追踪魂器的下落让他神志失常。

他小心翼翼地松开看起来脸色不妙的哈利，然后把自己的魔杖递给他，低声道： “拿着。我想还是放在你这好些。你的魔杖呢？”

詹姆·波特的儿子困惑地看了他一眼，从口袋里掏出自己的魔杖。就在这时，一扇无形的门猛地打开，一群人从里边窜出来。冲在最前头的就是雷古勒斯的哥哥。

“哈利！”西里斯大喊。雷古勒斯则后退一步，时隔十六年第一次看向自己世上仅剩的近亲。西里斯苍老了许多，不过看上去没有之前报纸上那些通缉令图片那么糟糕，长发则一如既往的散乱。他一把抓住哈利的肩膀，把哈利拉向身后，自己则站在哈利和雷古勒斯之间将两人隔开。其实也没什么必要，雷古勒斯已经被一个留着马尾辫的韦斯莱、变老了的莱姆斯·卢平以及爱米琳·万斯举着魔杖团团围住。

“冷静。” 雷古勒斯谨慎地开口，掌心向上慢慢抬起手掌。“我的魔杖在哈利手里。你们该给他喂点巧克力，他家附近出现了摄魂怪。”

西里斯立刻变了脸色，转头看向他的教子。“哈利？发生了什么？你还好吗？”

“我没事。”哈利看着雷古勒斯说。莉莉的绿眼睛和詹姆的脸搭在一起其实有点恐怖，雷古勒斯好奇他哥哥是否时刻在哈利身上看见两个逝去的挚友。“呃，他救了我和达力，赶走了摄魂怪。他还说你们给我安排的守卫不在那，我也听见有人幻影移行了。”

万斯轻声咒骂了一声，稍稍放下了魔杖。“今晚是蒙顿格斯，那个混蛋老在我们需要他的时候不知道去哪鬼混。”

但是卢平依旧死死盯着雷古勒斯，眼神锐利。哪怕多年没有听见过，雷古勒斯毫不怀疑这人能认出自己的声音。“你是谁？露出脸来。”卢平怀疑道，魔杖指着他毫不动摇。

雷古勒斯吞咽一下，五脏搅成一团，但还是点头同意了。小心翼翼地，他以不具威胁性的速度抬起手拉下帽子，眼睛紧紧盯着哥哥。“雷古勒斯·布莱克。”他开口道，目睹西里斯在僵在原地、定成一尊雕塑。哪怕是雷古勒斯自己，也感到有些震撼。毕竟过往十六年他都没用过自己名字，还勉力不提起。“我有和黑暗公爵相关的情报提供给凤凰社，关于如何让他毙命。”

“你是个食死徒。”卢平说。他想显得不含情绪，但声音中细微的颤抖出卖了他。 “而且你应该已经死了。”

“曾经是个食死徒。”雷古勒斯纠正道，压下想翻白眼的冲动。显而易见，如果他想给凤凰社提供情报，他就不大可能忠诚于黑暗公爵嘛。“而且我死去的传闻有很大夸张的成分，毕竟我不想死得太平平无奇。这些年我一直躲在暗处，寻找着彻底毁灭黑暗公爵、一了百当的方法。”

霎那间人影一晃，西里斯已经闪到面前，抓着领口把雷古勒斯提起来。雷古勒斯没有反抗，任由高大的哥哥把自己悬空拉近，直至他们脸贴脸对视。西里斯的眼睛狂暴发红，你能看见布莱克家祖传的疯狂在那里边剧烈燃烧。不过姑且还没到失控的地步。“假扮我弟弟的感觉如何？”他咆哮道，听起来和在阿尼马格斯形态时没什么区别。“你他妈居然敢假装是他？你这该死的混账！雷吉已经死了！”

“别那么叫我！” 雷古勒斯厉声打断他。这是作为弟弟对讨人厌昵称的条件反射。“ _我跟你讲过_ ，我有个正正经经的名字，里面包含两位还算体面的布莱克，因此我不允许你 _阉割_ 它！西里！”

有那么一会所有人都被震在原地说不出话。紧接着西里斯扬起头仰天大笑，伸出手臂圈住雷古勒斯肩膀把弟弟拉进一个足以挤碎肋骨的熊抱。“雷吉！”

雷古勒斯翻了个白眼，勉强默许哥哥毫不得体的举止。算了，姑且放过这个昵称一回。 他伸出手臂回抱西里斯，把脸埋进哥哥肩膀里，彻底融进怀抱。这感觉太过熟悉，尽管西里斯上一次拥抱他时他只有9岁，他还是没有忘记。“西里。”他低声说，强令自己不要落泪。毕竟，不论西里斯是否原谅他，西里斯都是他兄长。血浓于水，这必须意味着些什么。

然后西里斯抽离开来拉开距离，对准他下颚猛地一拳。雷古勒斯整个人腾空飞起，被脸颊处的冲击痛得头晕目眩。然后狠狠地砸在人行道上，不得已痛呼出声。整个人毫无尊严四脚朝天瘫在地上。

呃，行吧。雷古勒斯心底也知道会有这一拳。该死的。 

“ _食死徒_ ，雷古勒斯?”西里斯怒不可遏。雷古勒斯适时回想起，虽然说西里斯痛恨布莱克家的基因，他绝对继承了母亲的脾气。“我知道你是个傻瓜，但是你居然跑去服侍神秘人？干！雷古勒斯！”

这足以促使雷古勒斯不顾疼痛挣扎着站起，抬起头堂堂正正直视哥哥。“没错，就是食死徒。”他愤然道。“他们都想我加入。他们所有人！母亲、父亲、贝拉和她所有朋友……他们定好了日期，安排好一切，我还能怎么办？”

“说 _不_ ！这又不难！我——”

“你才是一向勇敢的那个人，西里斯。你才是那个格兰芬多，不是我！我一直都是个懦夫！我是个不敢拒绝他们的懦夫、是个情愿假死逃亡也不愿留下来战斗的懦夫！不论形势如何严峻，我都一直躲在暗处不曾现身，哪怕黑暗公爵毙命，哪怕你被构陷，哪怕你逃狱了，哪怕黑魔王卷土重来！”雷古勒斯一把拽住哥哥的袍子，恳求他聆听。“我逃亡流浪了16年，西里斯，为的就是确保这回伏地魔丧命的时候，他会彻底命丧黄泉。因为这是我唯一能做的！”

整个世界都安静了。雷古勒斯闭上眼退后几步。突如其来的怒火宛如脱缰的野马，只能尽力扯住缰绳。他深吸一口气重新睁开眼。西里斯正瞪大眼睛看着他，呆若木鸡。毕竟西里斯通常才是大发雷霆的那个，雷古勒斯则一向风里雨里不动声色。他朝哥哥冷冰冰地笑了一下，温和地开口：“我唯一一次勇敢无畏，是我发现黑暗公爵最大的秘密、决定对付它，并准备为此而死的时候。但我甚至连去送死都没有做到。” 

面前光影交错了一下，阿不思·邓布利多从隐蔽着的格里莫广场12号走出来，蓝绿色的袍子显露在街灯下。他的眼睛里闪烁着警觉的光，雷古勒斯知道他一直都听着，也很清楚自己讲的东西是什么。

“哈利，我的孩子。”邓布利多转向现场最年轻的人，说到：“你看起来很疲惫。也许我们应该走进屋里再继续谈话。” 

雷古勒斯以为有人会出声抗议——毕竟他曾是个食死徒，但显然他们都相信校长的判断。卢平、万斯和韦斯莱家的男孩一句话不说就走进屋里去了。西里斯看起来有点犹豫，但当邓布利多凑在哈利耳边说了点什么、挥手示意他俩进屋时，他也转身带着教子步入虚无。 

于是现在雷古勒斯独自一人面对伏地魔唯一恐惧过的人。

“校长。”他礼貌地开口，颔首示意。

邓布利多挑起眼睛，从他那半月形眼镜上边仔细观察他。然后，出乎雷古勒斯的意料，他缓缓露出一个真挚的笑容。“孩子，你失踪了很长一段时间，我做了最糟糕的猜测。” 

雷古勒斯忍不住轻笑一声。“那就是我所期望的，”他开口，慢慢消化校长话里的信息。“所有人都相信我……”他朝格里莫广场应该在的位置瞟了一眼，吞咽了一下。 

“没错，”最后他只得承认。“确实已经很长时间了。”

漫长而落寞的十六年。也许这才是今晚当机会出现时，他如此迅速行动的原因。他已经孑然一身在黑暗中徘徊了太久，身心交瘁。他的哥哥、朋友和家人都以为他死了，可他知道他们还活着，触手可及。 

“我得承认，”他低声说。“我原本以为这时候会至少被灌了几剂吐真剂。万一我是间谍呢？”

然而邓布利多却笑得更灿烂。“我和不少间谍打过交道。”他欢乐地说。“不知为何，布莱克先生，我不认为你是。你从来没有胜任间谍的品质，”他的眼睛狡黠地一闪一闪，雷古勒斯不禁微笑。“你总是沉迷在书本的世界里。”

雷古勒斯放弃憋笑，笑出声来，因为校长说的一点不错。他把两只手腕递到邓布利多面前，落落大方地问：“要绑链子吗？还是在我不在的期间你们的手段进阶到手铐了？”

邓布利多愉快地摇摇头，向前靠到雷古勒斯耳边低声说：“凤凰社的总部位于格里莫广场12号。”

雷古勒斯心底仍是个斯莱特林，猜中凤凰社总部的地址让他暗自偷乐。格里莫广场凭空出现，大门向他们敞开。雷古勒斯藏起一个胜利的笑容。他对这地方没有多少美好的回忆，但这也不成困扰，毕竟现在这里不再是他童年的房子，而是抵抗黑魔王的组织中心。这定位更适合它，雷古勒斯心想，一边跟着邓布利多走上台阶。

室内装横年久失修，已经破败不堪。但雷古勒斯没有放在心上，他一转头就看见哥哥缩在角落里，显然想扮作满不在乎但是华丽丽地失败了，可怜的格兰芬多。

“西里，”他说着翻了个白眼。“你为什么要鬼鬼祟祟地躲在阴影里？”

“确保你不迷路。”西里斯反驳道，他的眼睛倒是急切地看向雷古勒斯。“做哥哥的总是要关照弟弟，对吧？”

“当弟弟30岁的时候，自己也能照顾好自己了。”雷古勒斯尖锐地回答，又好笑又好气。“尤其是他花了二十年逃亡之后。”

听到这话，西里斯肉眼可见明媚起来。“哇，才发现我们现在都是通缉犯！总算有共同点了！” 

“很抱歉要让你伤心了，西里。但是我属于法定死亡，而不是国际通缉。”

“你是说除却顽固不化、轻率鲁莽和外表以外的共同点？”站在门廊那的卢平插话道。

“我为此感到冒犯。”雷古勒斯打断他。“我不觉得我的人生什么时候冲动过。”除了今晚，当然。但他不打算让一个格兰芬多在这指指点点。 

邓布利多轻笑了几声，不过还是开口催促三人：“我想厨房比较适合我们谈话。毕竟我们不想惊扰什么东西，而厨房里正好在举行凤凰社会议。雷古勒斯，我相信你要提供的消息很紧急？”

想起自己的任务，雷古勒斯首肯：“没错，它应该放在第一位。”他对上校长警觉的蓝色眼睛，两人立刻达成共识。邓布利多肯定也知道魂器的事情，剩下的凤凰社成员知不知道就不好说了。而刚刚校长用眼神默许了雷古勒斯告知他们。

“哈利正和罗恩和赫敏一块呆在楼上。”西里斯说到，带头走向厨房。“他看起来很高兴能见到他们，于是卢平就用蜂蜜公爵的糖果把他打发走了。”然后他尖锐地看向雷古勒斯。“你刚刚说女贞路出现了摄魂怪？”

雷古勒斯颔首。“出现了两只摄魂怪。我把他们赶走了。哈利本来想自己出手，但我大概知道魔法部现在对他是什么态度，最好还是不要让他未成年施法。毕竟所谓‘合理情况下可以施法’的‘合理’解释权在魔法部手里。”

“相当明智。”邓布利多沉着地说，引导他们走进门。“很好，所有人都在场。”

但雷古勒斯什么都注意不到了。他的眼睛紧紧系在长桌尽头那个高大的黑发男人身上。西弗勒斯·斯内普看起来一向比同龄人更苍老疲惫，但十六年后再次见面，他现在苍白得像个幽灵。房间里安静下来，西弗勒斯站起身看向雷古勒斯。雷古勒斯不禁回想起他们那糟糕的最后一面。那是他最后一次企图把肩上的重压分与他人。但当西弗勒斯推开他恶咒相向，他就意识到，不论接下来他决定干什么，他都必然是孤身一人。

大多数时候他都很庆幸这一点。

“西弗勒斯。”他平稳地打招呼。在知道西弗勒斯任教于霍格沃茨后，他出现在这里也就不足为奇了。莉莉永远都是西弗勒斯的朋友，而尽管外表有别，哈利还是莉莉的儿子。

西弗勒斯颔首，目光毫不动摇。他的声音还是雷古勒斯记忆中那般深沉柔和。“雷古勒斯。对于一个死人而言，你看起来相当不错。”

这就是你能从西弗勒斯·斯内普身上能绞出来的最接近不敢置信的表示，雷古勒斯敢打赌。他朝另一个前食死徒歪嘴一笑：“很抱歉，我还没有像传闻中死得那么透。不过我得承认这些年里有好几次命悬一线。”

“所以你这十六年来在做什么？”斯内普眯起眼睛，丝滑地接上话题。“除却躲开所有人以外。”

雷古勒斯再次笑了一下，但这回笑容僵硬而沉重。“追踪。”

“追踪？”这一回提问的是韦斯莱家的男孩。围坐在桌边的既有旧时相识又有素未谋面的面孔，所有人看起来都很感兴趣。“追踪什么？”

“魂器。”雷古勒斯轻声回答。邓布利多近乎痛苦地闭上了眼。从其他人脸上的困惑看来，没有别的人知道魂器是什么。哪怕西弗勒斯也不知道。

“你说的是什么？”西里斯质问道。

邓布利多向前几步，把手搭在雷古勒斯肩上，温和地把他按进旁边一张座椅里。“魂器，”他平和地开口，把所有人的注意力转移到自己身上。“是一种非常古老、非常黑暗的魔法。一种让巫师几乎永生不死的魔法。当一个人蓄意谋杀时，他的灵魂会产生裂缝。而当一个人带着极大的邪恶和冷酷谋杀时，他灵魂的裂缝会破裂得更严重。极端情况下，灵魂会完全破碎。这时如果把灵魂的碎片附着到物件上，灵魂碎片就不会再消亡。”

“梅林。”卢平脸色惨白，声音微不可闻。他环视房间一周，发现自己是唯一一个有胆量提问的人。“而……神秘人制造了一个那种东西？”

“7个。”雷古勒斯冷酷地纠正道，看着邓布利多在长桌首座坐下。“有次他说话说漏了嘴，提到了永生和灵魂的事情。我当时是他在黑暗献祭和诅咒方面的研究顾问，所以想起来自己好像读过类似的资料。当我去深入研究的时候，我发现了他在做什么。而且……感到相当恐怖恶心。那之后黑暗公爵来找我要求借用克利切去测试什么东西。我不能拒绝，但克利切几乎因此丧命。当我询问克利切发生了什么的时候，我总算把线索都串联起来。那就是黑暗公爵藏起来了一个魂器，然后用克利切去测试它的防卫。”

哪怕是现在，提到这件事，雷古勒斯还是感到强烈的愤懑不平和无能为力，不禁握紧拳头垂下视线。“我……把拿到那东西视为己任。我让克利切把我带到藏匿它的洞穴。但在获取魂器的过程中触犯了防卫措施，其中包括阴尸。”他吞咽了一下。那个令人憎恶的荒芜洞穴，每次想到它他都会被绝望和无可奈何的怒火压倒。“我命令克利切拿着魂器离开，但它违背了我的命令。它成功拿到魂器，还在阴尸把我拽下湖之前拉住我，救了我的命。”

房间里再次鸦雀无声，但雷古勒斯还是无法直视任何人。“我让所有人都以为我死了，这样我就不用回到黑暗公爵身边，可以着手破坏那个魂器。但是当我仔细思考透彻，我意识到黑暗公爵不会只制造一个魂器。他太过渴望追求永生了，况且他不会选择‘一’这样缺乏魔法意义的数字。因此我藏在暗处继续追踪，把握住我遇到的任何机会。”他深吸一口气抬起头，碰上了桌子对面哥哥的目光。“目前，包含先前提及那个，我已经找到了三个魂器，而且用仿造品取代了它们。至于剩下的魂器是什么，我也有猜测。但在认定死亡的状态下，我很难获取它们。”

邓布利多把双手合起架成金字塔模样，闭上眼睛，神情看起来介于哀痛和认命。“我曾经真切地希望我是错的。”他低声说，睁开眼睛看向雷古勒斯。“有一个魂器已经摧毁了，是一本吸收了伏地魔灵魂的日记本。哈利二年级的时候用蛇怪的毒液摧毁了它。你找到了哪些？”

雷古勒斯顿时感到肩膀传来的酸痛和负重减轻了一些。四个了，七已去其四。他们已经走了一半了。但是假如雷古勒斯的猜测没错的话，最后两个会最难……处理。“冈特家的戒指。”他轻轻喉咙开口。“我花了整整3年顺藤摸瓜追踪伏地魔得势前的活动，仅仅找到他在学校里用的名字叫汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。里德尔不是个巫师姓氏，但是梅洛普·冈特曾经爱上了一个叫里德尔的麻瓜，得知这点之后他的家世就一清二楚了。伏地魔把戒指藏在冈特祖宅，但那里的防卫魔咒很容易就能破解。然后还有……我找到的第一个魂器——斯莱特林的挂坠盒，以及赫尔加·赫奇帕奇的金杯。伏地魔自命不凡，必然不会把灵魂附在平凡的物件上。考虑到他对霍格沃兹的痴迷，我猜测除去格兰芬多以外，其他创始人的遗物都被改造了。”

卢平颤抖一下，但韦斯莱家的男孩看起来想到了别的什么。“我发誓赫奇帕奇的金杯在古灵阁。”他挑起眉毛说到。“就连妖精们都为能够保管一件霍格沃兹创始人的遗物感到兴奋。”

雷古勒斯朝他露齿一笑。“啊，没错。亲爱的表姐贝拉特里克斯正好有这个殊荣为黑魔王藏匿金杯。然而，她先把金杯在布莱克家族的金库放了一周，然后才决定还是放在放回自己的金库更保险，哪怕家族里所有人不是忠诚于伏地魔就是已经被限于家族财富以外。”

“他们也确实是，除了这个装死的叛徒。”西里斯大笑，咧开嘴朝他看来。“我想如果我们去翻存取记录，能在你死后几个月找到一笔记录？”

“是很多个月以后。”雷古勒斯刻薄地纠正道。“尽管我擅长研究，能找到赫奇帕奇的金杯很大程度靠的是运气。我……在确保黑暗公爵认为我死亡的时候刚好听到他和贝拉的对话。” 

西里斯的瞳孔缩起，显然是在想他是怎么办到的。但是雷古勒斯情愿保留几个自己的秘密，于是继续讲到：“为了不让黑暗公爵怀疑，我还没有破坏我找到的魂器。因为还不能确定他能不能感觉到灵魂碎片消失。所以我只是用复制品替代了真正的魂器并将其放进赤胆忠心咒里。至少还有一件魂器是由创始人遗物制成的，而且我有理由相信它就藏在霍格沃兹里。”

“还有最后两件呢？”西弗勒斯发问，眯起眼睛陷入思索。“你数了5个，剩下的呢？”

雷古勒斯不着痕迹地看了邓布利多一眼，从他脸上的悲痛，他得知校长也清楚第七个魂器是什么。“第六个魂器很可能是那条蛇，纳吉尼。”他说。“就在手边，不太可能背叛他。而第七个……在摧毁前会需要特殊的准备，这就是我目前能说的了。”

沉默又再度蔓延，所有人都在紧绷着思索。然后邓布利多坐直了身体向雷古勒斯点头致意。“谢谢你，雷古勒斯。我相信，有了你的情报和凤凰社这段时间所做的准备，这场战争很快就能结束。那你自己呢？你有打算吗？” 

雷古勒斯沉默着摇头。他今天讲的话可能比这些年加起来还多，声音已经开始变得嘶哑了。不管怎样，该说的他已经说完。

邓布利多笑起来，半月形的眼镜框上双眼明亮。他看起来虽然年迈，但并不衰老。这有重要区别，表明他真的觉得他们有希望快速赢得战争。“那么也许你会纵容我这个老头子的突发奇想？霍格沃兹的黑魔法防御教授又出现了空缺。要是不填补这个空缺，我相信魔法部会给我们安排一个候选人。但我更希望由你来担任。当然了，你得制造一个假身份。如果我没记错，黑魔法防御术一向是你最突出的学科。”

西里斯嘲弄着指出：“那是因为他 _知道_ 所有黑魔法。”不过他的语调或多或少带着欢乐。“而且雷吉一向是家族里最擅长解构和破解魔咒的人。母亲一向以此为傲，哪怕这家伙和贝拉决斗一炷香都坚持不下来。”

雷古勒斯朝哥哥射去一道杀人视线，然后重新看向邓布利多。“而且我还能趁此机会寻找霍格沃兹里的魂器。”他稍微考虑一下，已经开始思考自己可以教授哪些咒语。毕竟有很多黑魔法的反咒，严谨来讲也是擦边球，很容易归类为黑魔法。在霍格沃兹任教……显然不是他原本预想的情境，不过……

至少肯定会有意思。雷古勒斯活了痛苦的十六年。时而百般无聊，时而疯狂至极，不时还会遇到性命攸关的危险。也许过上有趣的生活会是个好的转变。

他的视线落在幸灾乐祸的哥哥身上，接着露出顽皮的笑容。“校长，”他无辜地提问。“我能带上我的狗吗？”

西里斯脸上的幸灾乐祸很快变成震惊，然后是警惕，最终沦为惊恐。雷古勒斯大笑出声，决定单单这个表情就值得他起死回生走一遭。

房门打开的时候，雷古勒斯已经快睡着了。逃亡流浪这么多年，黑暗的环境通常令他焦躁不安。但今晚，从前卧室熟悉的环境让他放下了防备。他一动不动，任由轻柔的脚步声渐渐靠近，直到床垫因为新来的重量陷下。

“雷吉?” 西里斯轻柔地叫他。

雷古勒斯回以模糊不清的咕哝声。“唔……再那么叫我就咒你。”他说的话很难辨清，因为他懒得把头从枕头上抬起来。

西里斯没有回话，雷古勒斯只好屈服。长叹一声，他转过头半睁着一只眼睛向上看向哥哥。“怎么了？西里，你从我七岁起就没试过这么遛进我房间了。”

然而，这却让西里斯的神情更加紧绷，还移开了视线。雷古勒斯任由他不说话，倔强地合上眼。因此，当有只手掌温柔地轻轻来回抚摸他的头发时，他被吓了一跳。

“西里？”雷古勒斯再次问道，开始担心起来。西里斯 _从来_ 没试过这么做，至少他不记得。

西里斯沉默了许久，才低声说：“你背叛了伏地魔。”

雷古勒斯挑起眉毛看向哥哥，不过他没有躲开正抚摸自己头发的手。“没错，我以为我们就此达成共识了？”

西里斯摇摇头。“你背叛了他。”他重复道。“你发现了伏地魔的秘密，然后以此来对付他。你为了让伏地魔毙命舍弃了一切。”他倾身向前，轻笑着与雷古勒斯额头相抵。“我为你骄傲，雷古勒斯。这么做也太格兰芬多了。”

“没有，才不是。”雷古勒斯咕哝，忍着想要拽过被褥盖住头顶的冲动。“那是考虑周详计划缜密的一次行动。一点也不格兰芬多。”但是像有什么温暖的东西卡在了他胸口，无法忽视。于是他向西里斯回以笑容。看来他对哥哥关注的渴望永远都没法消失，他总是渴望着得到西里斯的称赞。抵不住睡意叹了口气，雷古勒斯再次闭上眼睛，他说的最后一句话微不可闻。“谢谢，西里斯。”

“别客气，弟弟。”西里斯低声回答。这就是雷古勒斯第二早醒来所剩的睡前记忆了。

时隔不知多少年，难得一夜无梦。

西弗勒斯注视着房门。等到年长的布莱克离开了，他才像是幽灵一样悄悄走进房间。简直像是夜里的小偷，他心想他或多或少也是。只不过他想来偷的是平静与心安，而不是什么世俗的玩意。

雷古勒斯睡着了，脸上还带着笑。西弗勒斯看着他平静的面庞，总算是把提着很久很久的一口气放下了。

追踪魂器、躲过黑暗公爵的搜寻、假死了16年……雷古勒斯已经不再是那个狂风大作的漆黑夜晚抓住他手臂请他停下谈话的那个脆弱而羞怯的男孩。但他显然还是雷古勒斯·布莱克：谨言慎行、心思缜密、喜爱书本和理论、崇拜身为家族异类的哥哥。那天晚上雷古勒斯最后看向自己那长久的注视，还让西弗勒斯有所判断，这家伙荒谬地爱慕着一个比他年长两岁、消沉冷酷、油腻、顽固不化的人。

但现在他起死回生，突然间西弗勒斯面前出现了千万种可能。昨天或是今早，甚至仅仅几小时前，这些可能都还只是悔恨，不曾存在。

“这一次，”西弗勒斯低声说，尽管睡熟的雷古勒斯一动不动。“这次，我会认真听。”

也许这句话来得太晚、太微不足道，但……西弗勒斯希望，祈祷着、期盼着、相信着，它足以弥补。


End file.
